Weekend Update with Stefon
by alicehatter239
Summary: We all know that Stefon has a little crush on Seth Meyers. What we don't know is that it's not JUST a little crush, and Seth feels the same way. What happens when he just can't hold it in any longer? A Seth/Stefon Saturday Night Live fic. R&R!


**For SheepyDoodle of Deviant Art :D I hope you like this ^_^**

"I just have to say, this place doesn't feel very Irish to me." Seth Meyers looked at the camera. He held back his laughter.

"Well- well, you know they're giving out- they're giving out… They're giving out these." Stefon pulled a sticker out of his pocket and handed it to Seth eagerly.

"Oh," Seth smiled, taking the sticker. "Kiss me I'm Irish!" he read off of the sticker as he stuck it on.

"If you insist," Stefon suddenly leaned forward, taking Seth _completely _by surprise, and pressed his lips to his. Seth tried to make a comment but his voice was smothered by Stefon's mouth. His eyes closed out of shock, and Stefon kept his hands on either side of Seth's head. The audience cheered and clapped, loving the fact that this was happening. Stefon moved his head a little to increase the pressure on Seth's mouth. Seth, however, was in a _serious_ state of shock. He was freaked out; not only because Stefon was kissing him, but because Stefon was kissing him on _national television_. He didn't know what people would think when they saw this! They knew that Stefon had a crush on Seth, but they probably never expected _this_ to happen! At least, that's what Seth thought. Seth was surprised that Stefon was doing this, but he didn't mind it. He had been trying to convince himself for the longest time that he wasn't in love with Stefon, but as soon as Stefon kissed him, his brain melted and all of those rational thoughts disappeared. He forced himself not to respond; to act like he was totally weirded out by it.

Stefon's hands started slapping either side of Seth's face, and Seth smiled against Stefon's mouth, holding in his laughter. Stefon finally pulled away, their lips making a slight _smooch!_ sound as they disconnected. Seth glanced at Stefon as he turned toward the camera and saw the triumphant smile on his face. That was just about the happiest he had ever seen Stefon.

He loved it.

Seth smiled a bit awkwardly at the camera, staying silent as the crowd cheered and laughed. When the noise finally died down a little bit, he looked over at Stefon with the awkward smile still plastered on his face.

"How long you been carrying around that button?" Seth asked.

"_All_ year," Stefon purred, still smiling like an idiot. The audience laughed hysterically and clapped as Stefon licked his lips and waved to them.

Seth felt a small giggle burst from his throat before he said, "Stefon, everybody! Weekend Update, I'm Seth Meyers, goodnight!" As the camera zoomed out from them and the audience clapped and cheered once more, Seth laughed when Stefon tapped his finger to his own lips and then pointed it at Seth, mouthing, "I love you." He ignored the way his heart skipped a beat as soon as Stefon did that.

After the camera was no longer on them, they both stood up.

"Thanks for being on the show tonight, Stefon," Seth smiled. He held his arms open for a hug. Stefon eagerly accepted and wrapped his arms around Seth's shoulders, lightly patting his back like he always did. They pulled away.

"Anything for Seth Meyers," Stefon winked.

Backstage, Seth and Stefon were about to part ways right outside Seth's dressing room. Seth could feel his heart racing, and his face heated up. He wanted to say something to Stefon, but he couldn't think of the words.

Stefon must have noticed, because he placed his hands gently on either side of Seth's face and asked, "Is Seth Meyers okay?" in a worried tone of voice. He felt Seth's forehead as if he was trying to see if he had a fever. Of course, this only made Seth blush even more. He couldn't stop staring at Stefon. Then finally, Stefon looked up and made eye contact with Seth. Seth lost it right then and there; he groaned, grabbed the collar of Stefon's shirt, and smashed his lips to his. Stefon let out a surprised yelp, but soon melted into the kiss, his hands fisting in Seth's hair. Seth moaned into Stefon's mouth, one arm wrapping around the other man's neck while the opposite arm pressed up against his dressing room door. He pinned Stefon to the wall, feeling him smile against his lips. Stefon's arm slid down Seth's back, suddenly feeling a bulge in Seth's back pocket of his pants. He realized it was his phone.

"Ngh," Stefon groaned when Seth shoved his tongue through his lips. He was _quite_ surprised that Seth was the dominant one at the moment. He had never expected Seth to assert himself like this; he had always been the shy, normal type. But Stefon liked this Seth.

The feeling of Seth's tongue brushing his sent a ripple of pleasure throughout his body, causing his hand to jerk and accidentally hit a button on Seth's phone. He didn't care, though. All that mattered is that Seth Meyers had him pinned up against a wall, his hips grinding with his own, and his mouth was crushed against his.

Seth couldn't believe he was doing this. But it felt so… _right._ As corny as that sounded, it was true. Seth couldn't understand why he hadn't realized he was in love with Stefon before. How stupid could he be?

Their lips separated, both of them equally exasperated. Seth's hand rested on Stefon's neck and his forehead pressed against the other man's. Their breathing was labored from lack of oxygen, both of their faces flushed.

"I take it you liked my little kiss?" Stefon chuckled.

"Just a bit," Seth smiled, pecking Stefon on the lips again. He sighed happily, pulling away and letting Stefon off of the wall.

"So, Seth Meyers," Stefon purred, lacing his fingers through the news caster's, "What do you say we go to _Booooooooof_ tonight?"

Seth choked back a laugh at the way Stefon said the name of the club. He flashed a white smile and nodded. "I'd love to."

Stefon gasped happily. "You _do_? Seth Meyers wants to go to one of my clubs? What is this world coming to?" He fanned himself.

"Hey, I'll give it a shot," Seth shrugged.

"But you know you'll have to deal with the Jewpids..."

"Yup."

"And Gizblow…"

"Mhm."

"And human suitcases…"

"Stefon, I _know._ Just… Don't leave me alone while we're there, okay?" Seth tightened his grip on Stefon's hand, his voice showing the slightest tint of fear.

"Don't worry, Seth Meyers! Stefon will stay by you the whole time." He smiled reassuringly. They began walking away from Seth's dressing room door, heading for the door that read "EXIT" in glowing red letters above it, their fingers intertwined.

"I KNEW IT!"

The pair spun around, hands still clasped together. Their horrified faces looked down the hallway to find a very happy Kristen Wiig pointing at them.

"Jesus Christ," Seth muttered. "_Run._"

**Okay, I know that was short, but I… Okay, I don't have an excuse for why that was so flippin' short. I guess I just didn't want to risk taking too long on it and losing inspiration to write it.**

**This story was inspired by a picture on Deviant Art titled "Stefon-Seth" drawn by SheepyDoodle. I loved this picture so flippin' **much** so I had to write something for it. So SheepyDoodle, this is for you :D**


End file.
